


Laziness

by Jenncisdinozzofan82



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenncisdinozzofan82/pseuds/Jenncisdinozzofan82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A summer day and both of them are off . Rum and a tanned Tony that is shirtless are involved and listening to each others heartbeats while lounging on Gibbs ' back deck together</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tony laid on the hammock with his sunglasses on and his pale blue shirt unbuttoned at the neck and chest area to allow a little sun to tan his olive toned Italian skin. He sighed contentedly as a summer breeze blew through the backyard. Then he felt a hand rub his head gently at the back and Gibbs climbed carefully into the hammock. " You falling asleep on me Tony? Might have to wake you up some more. "  
He replied " Sun makes me sleepy sometimes and listening to your heartbeat does the rest. "  
Jethro smiled and gently nuzzled his neck just above his throat area. " You had a bad few weeks while I was in Los Angeles didn't you ?"  
He replied. " I missed you that's all. And the natives were restless. Some people were making their own rules just like when you were in Mexico."  
Gibbs moved closer to him and ran his hand through Tony's hair gently. " I'm sorry .Never did make that mess right , but I will on Monday."

Tony smiled. " I like this side of you, the one that is tender and worries about me when we are alone together. It's sweet."  
He said " Do you think you can work up an appetite for some steak ? I got some nice red wine to go with it for dinner later. Could even grill out here and do that pineapple that you like with vanilla ice cream."  
Tony nibbled on his left ear. " Oh I think you may have just found the way to stimulate me. Red wine, steak and pineapple grilled. Be still my heart Jet. "  
Gibbs sighed and then smiled at him. " You don't even have to move. You can stay right there while I cook. "  
Tony said " Have I mentioned how glad I am that you're home yet today?"  
Gibbs smiled. " A certain part of your anatomy sure did."  
Tony blushed. " Hmm might have to go take care of that in the shower. Since this deck is surrounded by trees I can go get my robe for after."  
Gibbs playfully smacked his ass. " And you're not going to ask me to scrub your back? "  
Tony smiled. " Oh how silly of me to forget your favorite thing."


	2. The shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some steam in the shower to help Tony wind down after Gibbs was away. soap and lather and well need I add more?

The water was running in the shower when Gibbs stepped inside of it. Tony had just picked up the eucalyptus scented soap that he was fond of . He had his head under the spray a little. Then he sighed as he felt Gibbs begin to rub the soap in slow circles up and down his shoulders and back. " Oh my god Jet . You know what I need and what might turn me into a pile of goo right here. That feels amazing. Thank you."  
Tony felt something tickle the spot near his left rib amd he laughed. " Oh well I know where you're ticklish too .". He turned around and gently poked Gibbs right above his left love handle as he called it though there really wasn't much flab there. " Turnabout is fair play after all."  
Gibbs said " You got feisty while I was gone didn't you. I see you got some body art too. "  
Tony shrugged. " I like the song blackbird so I figured why not. Taught myself that on the guitar , though I really should play it again. "  
Gibbs kissed his lips. " Why don't you play it? ". "I know you can sing, heard you in the shower at the gym at work."  
Tony blushed. " The men's locker room has good acoustics. Besides when I work out nobody else is usually around."  
Gibbs rinsed the soap off of his back slowly amd then pressed him against the wall. " I need you , now. "  
Tony looked at him. " Well then have me. I am yours and nobody else's."  
Gibbs smiled. " Who knew shower sex could be so much fun. And outdoors yet. Just us amd the trees and our robes for after. Nobody can see or hear us for miles. "  
Tony smiled. " Let's get it on." He devoured Gibbs' lips in a kiss. " I needed that."


	3. Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later with grilled pineapple and a cozy soft blanket and some red wine under the stars.

" Trust me?" Gibbs asked after they had stepped out of the outdoor shower AMD into their matching robes.   
Tony replied " From the first time I said on your six."  
Something silky covered his eyes then. " Oh a very silky tie, you know what that does to me."  
The older man replied " Keep your mouth open." He placed something gently on Tony's tongue.  
" What is that? I can taste pineapple and brown sugar that is warm and something cold and mango flavored." He swallowed slowly.

Gibbs said " I promised you grilled pineapple for dessert and I got your favorite mango sorbet a few days ago. It is almost your birthday after all."  
There was a smile on Tony's face. " Wow thank you."

He said " Not done yet. Take a drink of this slowly."  
Tony did. " Oh only my favorite red wine on the planet, how it's expensive Jet."

" Seems your family vineyard had a case or two on hand. Said they would be glad to send the owner a new sample to taste before it hits the market. They named it Scarletta after your mom ."  
He swallowed. " She would love that . She loved grapes , ate them when she was pregnant with me like crazy Senior told me. That and chocolate syrup. She thought I was a girl, only had the name Lucia picked out. My grandmother chose Anthony."

Gibbs held his hand. " Just sit with me here and look up at the stars. Your mom is there when you need her. " He took the tie off of Tony's eyes and wiped a tear away with his lips . " I love you T and I promise that here under these stars."  
Tony leaned his head on his shoulder. " Wow I don't know what to say. Except this is perfect and it has made me so happy."


End file.
